Fallen For You (TokoTsu Fluff)
by closehearted
Summary: In which Tokoyami has fallen for Tsuyu.


He'd fallen for Tsuyu.

There was no denying it. Everyone could see the obvious liking Tokoyami had for Tsuyu since the day they had met each other. Everyone except Tokoyami and Tsuyu.

And when he'd finally realized it, everyone looked at him with a boi-ur-so-dense expression.

And Tsuyu, well, in his eyes, had not realized anything.

"Maybe she doesn't love me," Tokoyami thought as he paced around in his dorm. "I should back out."

The rest of Class A, minus Bakugo, had cheered him on and told him to convey his feelings on Valentine's Day.

Although they were dense in their love matters, they clearly weren't so dense in his.

But, of course, Tokoyami was having second thoughts, pacing his room as he recited his anxious feelings.

"What if she doesn't love me? What if she rejects me? I'll be devastated! What if I mess up on my speech? What if-"

"Shut the frick up," Bakugo, his roommate, said as he entered their dorm.

Tokoyami wasn't to keen on sharing a dorm with Bakugo at first, but he was the only person that didn't have a dorm, and Tokoyami had needed a roommate.

It wasn't so bad sharing a dorm with Bakugo. He mostly kept to himself, but they occasionally bonded over their love for dissing My Little Pony. **(A/N: I have nothing against MLP, it just popped into my head)**

Tokoyami turned around to stare at Bakugo as he recited his opinion.

"You'll be fine. What's the worst? She'll reject you. That isn't that bad. And besides, everyone can see the feelings she has for you, so there is no chance for rejection."

"Wait, she has feelings for me?" Tokoyami asked.

"Dense idiots," Bakugo muttered under his breath as he walked over to Tokoyami, forcing his chin up to stare at Bakugo's stone cold eyes.

"And besides, she's an idiot if she doesn't love you. You're the main man, Toko. Who wouldn't love you?"

Tokoyami felt a surge of confidence run through him.

"I can do this!" he thought.

"Remember Toko, remember that you have to fall before you rise up. So even if she rejects you, you'll only emerge as a better person." Bakugo said as he walked away.

"He's right. I'll only become better," Tokoyami thought as he walked to the door, the rose in his hand.

"Thanks, Bakubro," he said, turning around to look at him before he exited.

And as he closed the door, he could see the ghost of a smile pass Bakugo's lips.

**(Fast forward to the scene in the park cause I'm too lazy)**

It was time.

Time for him to confess.

Although he'd walked to her dorm with confidence, all of that dissipated as soon as he saw her.

She was wearing a green dress to accent her hair and eyes. It had a light green bodice accompanied by a white lace outline, accented with a dark green bow. A white sash separated the bodice and the dark green skirt, which was held up by white ribbons to reveal the light green silk underneath. She wore white gloves to match.

Her usually tied hair was left loose, going down to her thighs, and it was adorned by a light green headband with a white bow on top.

He was glad that he had picked a dark green tie to match his gray suit.

"She's beautiful," he'd thought as he slipped her arm in the crook of his and whisked her away into the darkness of the night.

It wasn't a date, more like a nice dinner for a friend. His friends had taken their respective others out, leaving him and Tsuyu alone, so he jumped at the chance to have a friendly dinner with her. **(A/N: If I'd been reading this, I would've commented "Yeah right. It's totally not a date.")**

He'd taken her to Banana Leaf, a classy Thai restaurant that was owned by Mina.

It was, of course, known for bringing couples together, so he'd taken her there as a good luck charm.

Tsuyu was too busy eating to notice that they were in Banana Leaf, the matchmaking restaurant.

Or so he thought.

Afterward, he'd taken her to his favorite park.

Currently, they were sitting on a blanket, gazing at the stars.

He'd remembered the time when she told him that she loved the stars, and when he suggested the idea, she'd squealed, or more like ribbited, with delight.

"Let's go! Earning bonus points!" he thought as they set up the blanket.

She was currently showing him the constellation Orion, but he was too busy gazing at her to notice anything she said.

"Hello? Tokoooo," Tsuyu said, bringing him back from his thoughts, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh, hello there Tsu," he responded.

She giggled, small ribbits escaping her perfectly curved lips.

"It's now or never Toko," he thought as he sat up.

"Tsu..." he started.

She sat up, looking at him.

"Frick, what am I supposed to say?" he thought as his eyes widened in alarm.

He took a deep breath before spilling his heart out to her, completely improvising.

"Before I met you, life was like a heartbeat. There were some ups and some downs, but it always ended in a straight line. But when I met you, life was like a roller coaster. True, there were always ups and downs, but the whole experience was exhilarating, and I enjoyed every minute of it. And I still do! I looked forward to meeting you every day in homeroom, to hear your melodious laughs, to see your sweet face. And even though it took me such a long time, I finally realized something.

I'd fallen for you.

So, Tsuyu Asui, will you do the honor of loving me and continuing the roller coaster my life has become?"

He stared at her, waiting expectantly for an answer.

"This is it Toko. Brace yourself for the rejection," he thought to himself as he stared at her.

"Why are boys, such dense idiots? Have you not realized that I'd fallen for you too, Toko? Of, course, _ribbit_, of course, I will love you baka!" Tsuyu exclaimed as she pressed her lips to his beak, which, in their case, would've been a kiss.

He smiled as she pulled back and rested her head on his shoulder, looking at the stars.

"What Bakugo said was right. Sometimes, you do have to fall before you rise up.

And I did fall. I'd fallen for you, Tsu."

She smiled at him before saying, "I've fallen for you too, Tokoyami."

**Hope you guys enjoyed my Valentines Day and Tsuyu's Birthday mashup! I loved writing this cause Tsu's my favorite girl character in BNHA, and I've never written anything about TokoTsu, which is not one of my main ships, but I still ship it!**

**Question: Does Tokoyami go by Toko? It's cute, so I put it in there, but I don't actually know if he goes by that. Lemme know!**

**Happy Belated Birthday to Froppy and Happy early Valentines Day!**

**I've always been a sucker for romance, but I don't have a date (and probably never will lel) cause strict Indian parents and I'm ugly.**

**And anyway, all I need on Valentines Day is food and a romantic movie to watch, internally crying at the fact that I will forever be alone. :)**

**You might see a one-shot tomorrow, but don't expect anything.**

**Also, this was inspired by Fallin' For You by r5.**

**I love that band!**

**3 u guys!**

**-wxnderless**

**P.S...**

**I know it's an unlikely BroTP, but look how adorable they are!**

Originally Published 2.13.19


End file.
